Like Wild Fire and Grace
by Sophisticated.Simplicity
Summary: Derek and Meredith have a baby. George and Izzie kidnap said baby. Antics ensue [MerDer]
1. Theo

**A/N: Ummm, crack!fic, much? Yeah. I was watching an episode of Grey's and thinking 'man! McDreamy and Mer would have one cute McBaby!' and then this happened. **

**I apologize in advance. **

Not surprisingly, everyone in Seattle Grace knew who Derek Shepard and Meredeth Grey were. If not having met them personally, or had a fleeting glance while on their way to the pit, they would have heard the stories that spread like they had been lit on fire and thrown into a gasoline doused forest during the windy part of a year long drought in Arizona.

And, of course, when the pregnancy was confirmed, no body could wait to share the gossip.

"I heard it's_twins!"_

"Don't be stupid, Helen. It's a girl, I heard it from Jackie last night in the on call room."

"Well, I heard from Logan that it's twins. _He's _friends with Dr. Stevens."

"Please. Logan wishes."

Not that they had disclosed the gender to anybody, not even themselves. After a lengthy discussion it was decided that it was probably better just not to know.

When Baby McDreamy was born (it happened to be a female) there was actually a line in front of the nursery to catch a glimpse of the new girl. Christina was there briefly to trade surgeries for prolonged viewings of the child, but left by orders of Izzie to keep an eye on Meredith, who had fallen unconscious shortly after birth.

Derek, on the other hand, was tied up in surgeries for the duration and had arrived to his sleeping girlfriend and no baby about three hours after she was born. Finding the window of opportunity to be, well, opportune, he made himself comfortable on a bedside chair and lapsed into dormancy four minutes thereafter, not noticing when Christina made herself at home in the seat across from him with interns 2 and 5 (Helen Clay and Logan Kepp) keeping guard outside.

Izzie and George stayed behind at the nursery long after the last person (Lexie, who had gone to by a teddy bear for her shiny new half-niece and some flowers for Meredith) had gone, poking the glass and cooing at baby girl Grey-Shepard.

"She's just so damn _adorable!"_Crooned Izzie.

"She's a baby, Izz, not a hamster." She favored him with a sour glare.

"What_ever, _O'Mally." George grinned and turned back to the glass wall between them and the baby, watching as she slept in her pink hat and pink blankets and pink onesie.

"She _is_ cute." He admitted softly, touching his fingers to the glass. "I just hope she doesn't get some kind of ugly name."

"Like Gertrude."

"Or Martha"

"Or Bertha."

"I trust Shepard more than that."

"Yeah, but Meredith?"

"Not so much."

"Heeeey..." Izzie said, her face lighting up as she looked to George. "I've got an idea."

"Uh oh."

"Don't be smart, O'Mally. I was thinking we should take the kid."

"Wh-wha?"

"Oh, c'mon. You always said that you wanted to do something as a couple."

"Yeah. I meant like, going to the fair or taking a vacation on the beach. Not kidnapping our best friend's baby!"

"Geeze. We'd give her back. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Sorry, I left it at home along with my urge to jump off a tall building without a parachute."

"C'mon, we're doing this." Izzie took a protesting George by the wrist and lead him into the nursery, where they found the baby. She smiled as she reached in and scooped up the squirming bundle, cradling her in her arms. "Let's go tell Christina where we're taking her, and then show her around the hospital."

* * *

When Meredith Grey woke up, the first thing she saw when her vision cleared was Christina sitting in front of her, doing a crossword. She propped herself onto her elbows, and squinted against the bright light. 

"Morning, sunshine." Christina greeted without looking up "Have a nice drug-induced nap?"

"Ummm...yeaaah." Meredith drawled, rubbing her left eye "How long was I out?"

"About five hours or so."

"Did Derek come in in time for the baby?"

"Nah. He came in about two hours ago and fell asleep over there-" She gestured to his slumbering form "Everybody in the hospital but you two has seen the baby. Kind of ironic, isn't it?"

"In a bad way, sure. Can I see my baby? Where is it?"

"George and Izzie kidnapped it. They said they'd have it back in a couple hours."

"Oh. Can you, like, find them and tell them to give me my baby, please?"

"Sure thing. TWO, FIVE!" She shouted too the door. At that moment, Helen and Logan scuttled in with frightened stature. "Go find O'Mally and Stevens and take baby Grey-Shepard from them. Bring it back here."

"Yes, Dr. Yang." Helen said as her and Logan ran out the door to find the elusive duo.

* * *

"Hey, little baby McDreamy!" Alex said as George and Izzie approached him in the lunch room "I saw you for, like, five seconds before I got shoved out of the way by Christina and some smart-ass intern." 

"Well, here she is in the flesh." Said Izzie proudly "we kidnapped her from maternity."

"Nice." Alex nodded, eating a nacho "But aren't Meredeth and Shepard going to be pissed that you babynapped their daughter?"

George shrugged "I told her it was a bad idea."

"Yeah, well you've got no sense of adventure." He paused "I think Baily missed seeing her today. Why don't you go up and show her little Mer Jr.?" Izzie nodded.

"That's a great idea! C'mon, George!"

* * *

"Kepp and Clay just came by looking for you two. Said you'd kidnapped baby Grey-Shepard." 

"Yes, well, it was all in good fun." Izzie said, presenting the baby "Isn't she just the most adorable thing _ever?"_

"She's cuter than most babies I've seen, I'll give her that." Baily said, quirking her eyebrows "She's got some lucky-ass genes, this one does. But you'd better take her back too the interns before Grey and Shepard throw a fit on accounta their daughter being babynapped."

"Thank you for that logic, Dr. Baily." George sighed, placing his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder "Let's go, Izz."

* * *

"Hey, Mer, we've got a baby girl that wants it's mom over here." Izzie said as she and George entered the room. Meredith looked up as they approached her with her daughter. Christina put down her puzzle and went to shake awake Derek. 

"Awha...?" Garbled McDreamy, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Hey, is that our baby?"

"Yeah, it is. Come on and take a look." The entire four of them gathered around the bed as Meredith held the sleeping baby.

"What do you think?" Izzie asked.

"It looks so...squishy. Can I poke it?" The new mother commented, cradling the baby in her arms.

"Um, I wouldn't advise it." Said McDreamy

"We need to name it."

"How about after the intern who is still wandering around looking for her?" Christina suggested "Helen is a nice name." Derek and Meredith rolled their eyes in unison.

"Maddie?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Emily?"

"Abigail?"

"Grace?"

"Theodora." Everyone turned to look at McDreamy, who had said the name with a final tone in his voice. "Theodora Grace, or Theo for short."

Meredith looked skeptical for a moment "Theo," she said slowly "Theodora, Theodora Grace..." she paused "okay, yes, alright. I like it." Another pause "Yeah, it's perfect." They turned to smile at each other, making everybody else in the room feel strangely uncomfortable.

In the background, Theo cooed softly.

**A/N: To write more about Theo or not too write more about Theo, that is the question. I'm depending on what you guys think.**


	2. National Give Your Friend a Sock Day

_**National Give Your Friend a Sock Day**_

**Rated K+ For swearing**

**A/N: Yep. Another Theo story, because soooo many people asked for it (isn't self delusion a blast?) She's a lot older in this one because I'm not good at writing young children. If I do decide to write even MORE about her (Again, your call) I might skip around on the time line and have a story when she's a toddler.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than Theo, Leah, Lettie and Parker**

**In Which There is a Delima **

"It's wet."

"Yeah."

"_Very _wet."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Don't be mean, Teddie._" _

The boy wasn't lying. It was, in fact, poring down rain as he and fourteen year old Theo Grey-Shepard waited for the bus that unfortunate day.

"I'm not, Parker."

"Goddamnit, Ted, give me your freaking socks!" Parker exploded, rain water flying from his lips as he did so. "Leah, tell Teddie to give me her socks."

The light haired girl standing to Theo's left shook her head, adjusting her messenger bag strap as she did so.

"I'm not getting into this." Leah stated "My feet are as wet as anybody else's."

"Teddie!"

"It's not my fault your mom suddenly went on a feminist strike and now refuses to cook, clean _or _do laundry." Theo shrugged.

"Me and Porter and Gabe and Poppy have been living off of TV dinners and diet coke for the past week. I'm running out of clean underwear-"

"Gross, Park."

"- And all I'm asking you for is a sock so my feet don't fall off." Parker sloshed his tennis shoes about in the puddle of rain he was standing in. "I feel like I'm wading through a river."

Theo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why not go into the locker room before class and steal a towel to dry off your feet?" She suggested, Leah nodded.

"Do it right before school. Maybe stuff some paper towels in there for good measure."

Parker groaned.

**In Which Parker Makes a Plan**

It was nobody's business in South Seattle Middle how Theo Grey-Shepard, Leah Cook and Parker Dixon become friends. The three of them came in a neat little package, and not many people really questioned the fact.

When they did by chance, say something like:

"How did you three become friends?"

The question was usually met with:

"We just did." And so it was decided that the companionship between the trio was not something that was made in any way. It just _was_. With that said, the group was generally referred too, and thought of as one, not three.

"Park, Theo, Leah." One Lettie Samuels greeted as they entered the school, waving. "Mr. Carr wanted me to tell everyone in his class that there was a spill in the lab and chem is canceled for the day."

"Hallelujah Amen." Sighed Parker "Thanks, Lettie."

She smiled and nodded, letting an "Any time!" As she turned away.

As soon as Lettie had dissapeared into the crowd, Theo let out a contented noise.

"Dad's home around Chem time. I could probably go and see him during the free period."

"That's all fine and great, Teddie. I would go home, but unfortunately, I'm afraid that I'll be spending the free period in the hospital getting my feet amputated!" 

"Oh, cry me a river."

"I don't have to! I'll just dump my shoes all over your head!"

"Barbie, Ken." Leah intercepted, standing between the quarrelling duo. "I'm sure we can find some sort of compromise here."

"Yeah! Ted can give me her socks!"

"The only way you'll be getting my socks is if...is if...is if there's a national holiday declaring it!"

"I resent you!" 

"No, you resent the fact that I have warm feet!"

Parker growled and stepped away, looking around the crowded hallway with haste. A sandy haired girl opening her locker seemed to catch his eye and he purposefully marched towards her, tapping the girl's shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She said, turning to face him.

"You're Annemarie, right? You do morning announcements on the intercom?"

"That's me." Annemarie answered pleasantly. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could announce that today is...National Give Your Friend a Sock Day." She furrowed her eyebrows "I know it sounds crazy, but I'll do anything you want if you just tell people. They'll listen to you."

She hesitated for a moment, but in the end nodded.

"Sure. Sure I will. I won't...I mean, I shouldn't ask, should I?"

Parker shook his head.

"Probably not."

**In Which Annemarie Gives a Special Announcement **

"Good morning, South Seattle. This is Annemarie Williams with your morning announcements.

First things first, I'm glad to say that the South Seattle Goldfish won the match against the North Seattle Giraffes with a whopping 13-6 lead-" The entire classroom erupted in a chorus of 'Go Goldfish!' "And I'd like to ask the owner of a gray Volvo, license plate 67900P to please go out and turn your lights off.

Next, I've been requested to announce that today is officially National Give Your Friend a Sock Day. Though I'm not certain what that entails, I'm assuming that you're supposed to give a friend your socks.

This was Annemarie Williams with the Morning Announcements. We'll see you again in the afternoon with Lettie Samuels. Go Goldfish."

**In Which Parker's plan is a Success**

When Parker turned around to leave class, he was caught off guard by a pair of soft lips pressing against his nose.

"That was brilliant, Park." Theo grinned and pulled back while he fumbled to hide the blush currently creeping up his neck. Leah grinned knowingly in he background. "And, in ode to your brilliance, I present you with not only my socks-" She held up two white, slightly damp gym socks "-but the fruits of your labor."

She ceremoniously pushed open homeroom door and welcomed in the sight of a crowded hallway of students trading socks, laughing, throwing them in the air and having an all over good time.

"Happy National Give Your Friend a Sock Day, Park."

**In Which we Deal Chiefly With the Grey-Shepard Family**

Derek Shepard was sipping a cup of coffee in the kitchen when Theo arrived at the house, soaking wet.

"Hey, Thee." Derek greeted, genuinely surprised and glad to see his daughter home"What are you doing here?"

"Spill in the chem lab. I've got a free period, so I thought I'd come to see if you and mom were home." 

"I'm here, but your mom is at the hospital. She'll be home tonight."

"Alright. I need to go get some socks, but I'll be down in a minute." She made a turn for the staircase leading from her room.

"Wait a sec, kiddo. Why do you need socks?"

"Oh! It's National Give Your Friend a Sock Day, and I gave mine to Parker. My feet are soaking." 

"National Give Your Friend a Sock Day? Is that some sort of teenage slang for loosing your virginity?"

"If it was, what would that do with my feet being wet?"

"I never can tell, with the times and the changing and all." Theo raised her eyebrow, but let the comment slide as she went upstairs to fetch a new pair of socks.

Once she was out of sight, Derek sighed and shook his head.

"Kids these days."

**In Which The South Seattle Middle Celebrates the New National Holiday**

When Theo returned to the middle school, a banner had been made reading _Be a Real pal! Celebrate Give Your Friend a Sock Day! _

Leah and Parker were helping Lettie and Annemarie hang it above the school entrance, accumulated socks falling from their pockets as they did.

"Hey, Teddie!" Called Leah, climbing down from her ladder to talk to her "Can you believe it? The teachers let us hang this banner during free period."

"Really? They're in on it to?" 

"Totally! Mr. Henshaw asked Ms. Elk out today by giving her a pair of socks."

"And I thought true romance was dead!"

"Apparently it was only on vacation."

**In Which National Give Your Friend a Sock Day Ends**

It was raining outside again when Leah, Theo, and Parker exited the building.

"This is odd..." Parker said suddenly, pausing under the banner and placing his hand on his stomach "This feeling...this apprehension...like...like..."

"Like you don't want to leave school." Leah said, clapping him on the back "Face it, Park." He groaned and shook his head.

"What is _wrong _with me?" Nobody got the chance to answer before there was a large clap of thunder in the background, and the entire soggy mess of a banner collapsed on to their heads.

"Perfect." Parker mumbled.

"Well, look at it this way, Park." Shrugged Theo "At least your feet aren't wet anymore.

**In Which Meredith Finally Comes Into the Picture**

It was seven o'clock when Meredith Grey-Shepard returned home from the hospital, tromping into the kitchen to see her daughter sitting at the cable with a bowl of ice cream.

"Hey mom." Theo greeted, setting down her spoon. Meredith only grunted. "You okay?" She grunted again. "Mom, grunt once if you're fine and twice if I need to call an ambulance." She grunted once. "Good. Once if you had a crappy day, twice if you're just tired." Once. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Put the bowl away and get out the tub and two spoons."

"Oh. So it's that kind of story."

Theo did as she asked, and Meredith retold the story of having lost two patients and being caught in a spat between George and Izzie. In turn her daughter told of National Give Your Friend a Sock Day, and about catching Mr. Henshaw and Ms. Elk making out in the hallway, and about the banner collapsing on their heads because of the rain.

When it was finally time for Theo to get to bed, she kissed her mother on the temple and the two said their good nights.

Meredith trudged into her room and flopped on her bed, startled when she felt something lumpy on her pillow.

Grunting, she pulled it out to reveal a pair of pink socks with a note attached in Derek's handwriting.

_Happy National Give Your Friend a Sock Day, Darling (It's a holiday, and I'm aloud to call you that) I hope you like the socks. Aren't they just the epitomy of romantic?_

_Well, I think so._


End file.
